A primary goal of research on attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is to identify and evaluate interventions that improve a child?s ability to control attention and working memory. However, there is no standardized efficient means for measuring neurological signals and systems of attention with which to objectively assess treatment-related improvements in this fundamental cognitive ability. We have been developing a self-contained system, the Children?s Attention and Performance Evaluation System (CAPESYS) to address this need. Our prior research suggests that sensitive and specific indices of sustained attention and working memory, functions disrupted in ADHD, can be derived from multivariate combinations of EEG and behavioral performance measures. During Phase I, analysis of data from children with ADHD being treated with stimulant medication suggested that our approach could efficiently identify those who responded positively to such treatment. Progress was also made in identifying aspects of EEG signal processing algorithms requiring adaptation for use with children?s data, and on the ongoing design and implementation of an automated clinical testing system that will provide the infrastructure for the CAPESYS. In Phase II we propose to extend and further validate our procedures, implement a prototype system and evaluate it in collaborative studies with ADHD specialists. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: ADHD is a common childhood neurological disorder. It is frequently treated pharmacologically with stimulants, yet there is no neurological instrument for measuring treatment-related improvements in child's attention functions. The proposed device would provide a critical technology for evaluation of neurophysiological and behavioral aspects of sustained focused attention. It would facilitate research and permit more effective and economical management of individual patients. There is a large potential market for it among pediatric neurologists, psychiatrists, psychologists, and other professionals involved with treatment of ADHD in children.